Sonic the Hedgehog (Injustice Guest)
"They don't call me the Fastest Thing Alive for nothing." Sonic the Hedgehog is a DLC Guest Playable Character in Injustice 2. Gear Head: Excalibur Helmet: Increases Sonic's defense at the cost of speed. Racing Helmet: Increases the damage of Sonic's attacks at the cost of speed. Torso Excalibur Armor: Increases Sonic's defense at the cost of speed. Racing Jumpsuit: Increases the damage of Sonic's attacks at the cost of speed. Arms: Power Ring: Increases Sonic's health at the cost of speed. Knuckles' Shovel Claw: Increases the damage of Sonic's attacks at the cost of speed. Shadow's Inhibitor Rings: Increases the damage of Sonic's attacks at the cost of health. Excalibur Gauntlets: Increases Sonic's defense at the cost of speed. Legs: Light Speed Shoes: Increases Sonic's ground speeds. Excalibur Greaves: Increases Sonic's defense at the cost of speed. In Game Scenes Intro * Approach (first to talk): Sonic walks in front of his opponent while absorbing a Power Ring. Then, he draws his sword enters his fighting pose after the Ring vanishes. * Challenged (second to talk): Sonic hammer bounces from an unknown location above and onto the ground. After his opponent talks, he crackles his knuckles while responding. Post-Round Stance Kicks a ring like a soccer ball to behind him and then back saying either: "Piece of Cake! No sweat." or "If you have time to worry, then run!". Successful Clash Attacks Sonic pushes back the opponent and quickly performs the Homing Attack on his adversary. Defeated Pose Sonic moans over headache and stays in his knees as his rings fall off him. Outro Sonic runs in circles until he creates an Tornado and runs towards the screen while striking this pose: Move Set Special Moves * Spin Dash: Sonic performs his iconic Spin Dash and tackles his opponent. The Meter Burn version allows him to grab his oppoenent and spin him/her in the air and then slam him/her in ground. * Homing Attack (Spin Dash in the Air): Sonic performs Spin Dash on his opponents. The Meter Burn version lets Sonic bounce on his opponent and perform an Tornado Shockwave, which flies the opponent in the air. * Blade Tornado: Sonic spins his sword towards his opponent and sends him/her in the air with a Tornado. The Meter Burn version lets Sonic conjure a wind blast which uppercuts the opponent higher. * Boomerang Ring: Sonic tosses his ring like Boomerang towards his opponent. The Meter Burn version causes the ring to explode after impact. Character Trait Blazing Feet: Sonic activates a Power Ring which envelopes his body in flames. Super-Mode Super Sonic: Sonic absorbs the Chaos Emmeralds, transforming into Super-Sonic, and charges at his opponent, uppercuting him/her to Earth's atmosphere. Then, he pummels opponent with series of blows and throws him/her towards the Death Egg base. Then, Sonic boosts towards the opponent at maximum speed and slams him/her. The impact obliterates the base and blasts the opponent back to the arena. Intro Quotes/Approaches Against Aquaman: Sonic: "Are you the guy who fights with water?" Aquaman: "It is I! Why do you mention water specifically?" Sonic: "Me and water don't exactly go hand in hand." Aquaman: "Chaos awaits for you, Hedgehog." Sonic: "Are you sure he's not waiting for you?" Aquaman: "He bends to my will now." Against Atrocitus: Sonic: "You know. You kinda need some Anger Management Classes sometime." Atrocitus: "My rage does not need your lectures, Rodent!" Sonic: "I bet your cat woud disagree with that." Atrocitus: "Another Blue Lantern?!" Sonic: "What's the matter? Not your favorite color?" Atrocitus: "Mock me at your peril!" Agaisnt Bane Sonic: "All this muscle, but just to break one Bat?" Bane: "Mock me and I will break you too, Rodent!" Sonic: "You couldn't handle even Knuckles." Bane: "Your strategy is weak and unfocused." Sonic: "Not more than your tiny Venom Tubes." Bane: "Fine. Joke before you die." Agaisnt Batman Sonic: "Seriously? What's with the get up?" Batman: "I use it to implement my fear on others." Sonic: "Oh. For a second I thought you were trying to impress Rouge. You know she's off limits, right?" Batman: Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic: What? Do I have a fan? Batman: No. I've just been preparing for this moment. Against Bizarro Sonic: "Ugh. Do you ever get any Sun Bath?" Bizarro: "No! Sun bad!" Sonic: "Okay. I tried to help you." Bizarro: "Blue man am friend or foe?" Sonic: "Depends. Are you friend or foe?" Bizarro: "Bizarro am Hero!" Against Black Adam Sonic: "Grant me three wishes, Genie?" Black Adam: "The only thing I grant you is Death!" Sonic: "Well. It was worth a shot." Black Adam: "Horus sends his pet against me?" Sonic: "Do I look like a pet to you?" Black Adam: "You will when I make you my slave." Against Black Canary Sonic: "I heard you're one of the world's greatest brawlers?" Black Canary: "You heard that right, honey." Sonic: "Then meet the world's fastest hedgehog." Black Canary: "You've got powers, but can you fight?" Sonic: "If I couldn't, I wouldn't be here right now." Black Canary: "Glad we understand each other." Against Black Manta Sonic: "Do you talk to Mantas like Atlanteans talk to fish?" Black Manta: "Is this some kind of speedster joke?" Sonic: "Tsk. Bucketheaded jerk." Black Manta: "Are you another of Grodd's henchmoneys?" Sonic: "Do I look like a monkey to you?" Black Manta: "You only look like my next target." Agaisnt Blue Beetle Sonic: "You sure you got that bug suit of yours under control?" Blue Beetle: "I worked hard. But yeah, I did." Sonic: "Show me then." Blue Beetle: "Ah, sweet! I'm going one and one with Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic: "Just try to keep up, kid." Blue Beetle: "I can do more than that." Against Brainiac Sonic: "You're the one who attacked the Wisps' planet. Weren't you?" Brainiac: "I am in great need of their power." Sonic: "Not at my watch!" Brainiac: "Facing me is a fatal error." Sonic: "Hurting the Wisps was a bigger one!" Brainiac: "You overestimate your chances." Against Captain Cold Sonic: "You must have a lot of nerve to come at me." Captain Cold: "Speedsters like you give me headaches." Sonic: "Then why help that yellow Flash-wannabe clown?" Captain Cold: "Let me guess. You're the new Kid Flash?" Sonic: "The name's Sonic. What's it to you?" Captain Cold: "Whatever. Let's do this." Against Catwoman Sonic: "So you're one of the world's greatest thieves?" Catwoman: "The World's Greatest Theif, handsome boy." Sonic: "You and Rouge will have a lot to talk after this." Catwoman: "I heard you collect rings." Sonic: "They're not trully wedding rings you know." Catwoman: "After I win, you tell where to find them?" Against Cheetah Sonic: "Have you been following me?" Cheetah: "I go where the hunt takes me." Sonic: "Sorry, but you're hunting the wrong hedgehog." Cheetah: "Going somewhere, Rodent?" Sonic: "Don't you have anyone else to hunt?" Cheetah: "I can think of at least one." Against Cyborg Sonic: "You think you can beat me with all that scrap metal in you?" Cyborg: "Do you ever shut up?" Sonic: "Why should I? Are my taunts hurting your feelings." Cyborg: "We could use a speedster like you." Sonic: "Thanks for the offer, but I'm not helping villains." Cyborg: "Then consider this your final fight." Against Darkseid Sonic: "That's quite a body structure you got there, Stony." Darkseid: "Are you mocking the body of a god?" Sonic: "No... Okay. Maybe a little." Darkseid: "A rat doesn't deserve to stand before my power." Sonic: "A talking rock giant doesn't compare to the Chaos Emeralds." Darkseid: "Is that so? Then, die!" Against Deadshot Sonic: "" Deadshot: "" Sonic: "" Deadshot: "" Sonic: "" Deadshot: "" Against Doctor Fate Sonic: "" Doctor Fate: "" Sonic: "" Doctor Fate: "" Sonic: "" Doctor Fate: "" Against Firestorm Sonic: "" Firestorm: "" Sonic: "" Firestorm: "" Sonic: "" Firestorm: "" Against Flash (Barry Allen) Sonic: "Good thing someone from the Regime learned his lesson." Barry Allen: "I've got a lot to regret." Sonic: "Is Iris convinced of this?" Barry Allen: "A hedgehog can tap into the Speed Force?" Sonic: "You mean the Chaos Force?" Barry Allen: "Are there more speed granting forces?" Against Flash (Jay Garrick) Sonic: "Aren't you a bit too old for all this excitement?" Jay Garrick: "Not all of us have retired yet you know." Sonic: "Then let's see if you can keep up." Jay Garrick: "You're pretty quick for a hedgehog, son." Sonic: "Never thought I'd meet a guy who can match my speed." Jay Garrick: "Well, let's see what you can do." Against Gorilla Grodd Sonic: "You wouldn't happen to know an intelligent flying fox I know, do you?" Grodd: "Your ally is not smarter than Grodd." Sonic: "Or at least you think he's not." Grodd: "You will bow before me, Rodent!" Sonic: "What if I don't want to?" Grodd: "Then I will rip the meat from your bones!" Against Green Arrow Sonic: "How does shooting things make you look so special?" Green Arrow: "Only that I never miss a single target." Sonic: "But can you hit a moving target." Green Arrow: "So? Shall we?" Sonic: "Give it your best shoot, Legolas." Green Arrow: "After you, Frodo." Against Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Sonic: "" Hal Jordan: "" Sonic: "" Hal Jordan: "" Sonic: "" Hal Jordan: "" Against Green Lantern (John Stewart) Sonic: "" John Stewart: "" Sonic: "" John Stewat: "" Sonic: "" John Stewart: "" Against Grid Sonic: "So? Cyborg's got his own Metal Sonic now?" Grid: "I do not exist to humor you." Sonic: "Only destroy. Yes. I get it." Grid: "Analysis suggests you will not survive." Sonic: "I think something's broken in your brain about it." Grid: "My calculations are never wrong." Against Harley Quinn Sonic: "" Harley Quinn: "" Sonic: "" Harley Quinn: "" Sonic: "" Harley Quinn: "" Against Hellboy Sonic: "Ugh. Don't you get any sick of smoking?" Hellboy: "Ya should give it a try, kid." Sonic: "I preffer to stay healthy."/"You'd be a bad example for Blaze." Hellboy: "" Sonic: "" Hellboy: "" Against the Joker Sonic: "You're lucky you're taking on me right now..." The Joker: "Why? 'Cause you're easier to kill?" Sonic: "Because if it were Shadow, it would've been a lot worse." The Joker: "Ooh Hoo Hoo! I always wanted to try a roasted Hedgehog!" Sonic: "Try me if you think you won't get hurt..." The Joker: "Ugh, it's no use talking to some people." Against Mister Freeze Sonic: "" Mister Freeze: "" Sonic: "" Mister Freeze: "" Sonic: "" Mister Freeze: "" Against Poison Ivy Sonic: "" Poison Ivy: "" Sonic: "" Poison Ivy: "" Sonic: "" Poison Ivy: "" Against Power Girl Sonic: "" Power Girl: "" Sonic: "" Power Girl: "" Sonic: "" Power Girl: "" Against Raiden Sonic: "" Raiden: "" Sonic: "" Raiden: "" Sonic: "" Raiden: "" Against Red Hood Sonic: "Quite of a body count you got out there, kid." Red Hood: "What kinda peacenik talk is that?" Sonic: "Only that I'm turning you over to G.U.N.." Red Hood: "So you're part of Batman's new pack." Sonic: "And you're on G.U.N. Most Wanted list." Red Hood: "Hell no! You're dead meat." Against Reverse Flash Sonic: "So much power to make one man's life miserable, Thawne?" Reverse Flash: "Tormenting people serves a purpose." Sonic: "But do you regard the consequences?" Reverse Flash: "All heroes are fundamentally flawed." Sonic: "Not more than the Joker's Speed Running descendant." Reverse Flash: "It'll only take a second to kill you!" Against Robin Sonic: "Quite of a body count you got out there, kid." Robin: "I've got no regrets." Sonic: "That mean you killed Dick Grayson on purpose?" Robin: "Where on Earth did Batman find you?" Sonic: "Why are you so interested?" Robin: "Just wanting to know where to kill you." Against Scarecrow Sonic: "Am I supposed to believe this is all real?" Scarecrow: "That's what the gas is for." Sonic: "You're wasting your time and mine." Scarecrow: "I'm afraid you look lost." Sonic: "I don't need your help to find my way." Scarecrow: (chuckles) "Keep telling yourself that!" Against Starfire Sonic: "So? You doing anything after this?" Starfire: "After I win, you wanna get pizza?" Sonic: "How 'bout chili dogs after I'' win?" Starfire: "What is the nature of your powers?" Sonic: "I'm faster than the speed of sound." Starfire: "Oh. Now I get it." '''Against Sub-Zero' Sonic: "Hey, big guy! Someone's here in the cold?" Sub-Zero: "Your humor eludes the Lin Kuei." Sonic: "C'mon. Can't you get the joke?" Sub-Zero: "Are you related to Kabal?" Sonic: "Whoa! Easy there! I'm not cannibal!" Sub-Zero: "Kombat will prove your intent." Against Supergirl Sonic: "Glad to see there's another Kryptonian who actually wants to help the people." Supergirl: "Glad to see there's an walking, talking animal who wants to do the same." Sonic: "Yeah, I met the other animal. He's kind of a jerk." Supergirl: "Think you're faster than Kal?" Sonic: "They don't call me the Fastest Thing Alive for nothing." Supergirl: "Let me be the judge of that." Against Superman Sonic: "What happened to you? You used to be a hero." Superman: "I am a hero! I saw the problem with this world and I eliminated it!" Sonic: "Not the way I see." Superman: "Why don't you go home and save your own world?" Sonic: "Because I'm needed here. Just like in Soleanna." Superman: "We'll see about that..." Against Swamp Thing Sonic: "Can we talk this out like two Men of Nature?" Swamp Thing: "Do you serve the Green?" Sonic: "Well... I used to live in a Green Hill." Swamp Thing: "Why have you come here?" Sonic: "To save the world. It's what I'm meant to do." Swamp Thing: "The Green is protected." Against Vixen Sonic: "What's with these animal instincts of yours?" Vixen: "I can channel every creature that ever lived." Sonic: "Oookay..."/"Can you channel hedgehogs too? I'm curious." Vixen: "You're new around here?" Sonic: "Call me a visitor." Vixen: "Let's see if the Tantu Totem humbles you." Against Wonder Woman Sonic: "Good thing Elise's making things up in Themyscira right now." Wonder Woman: "You let a child rule over Themyscira?!" Sonic: "Not a child. A diplomat. Like you used to be." Wonder Woman: "Are you supposed to be Hermes' bewitched son?" Sonic: "Not like you're supposed to be Superman's favorite puppet." Wonder Woman: "Say that again and I'll have your head!" Ending Quote "Quite of a mess in this world. Good thing my pals and I were there to help Batman and the Insurgency make things up a bit. Shadow, Blaze, Silver and Knuckles were big help dealing with Superman's Regime and Grodd's Society, Elise and Amy made sure Wonder Woman's Paradise Island could trully make peace with the world and Tails gave the other guys a pretty good hand with those cities Brainiac collected. Me? (chuckles) A pretty obvious job to do: to scramble that Brainiac. Super Sonic Style! Nothing personal. Only that a hedgehog's gotta do what he's gotta do." Category:Sonic Category:Injustice Category:Characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:DLC Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Tonipelimies's ideas